kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby: Triple Deluxe
~~Paul2~~There was already a page for this...Kirby: Triple Deluxe No this is, and stop copying and pasting my property, my words. Paul2 (talk) 20:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC)Sorry... but Kirby: Triple Deluxe was the original page. I will not copy your work any more. Hey brah. :D (talk) 20:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, sorry Paul2 (talk) 20:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC)We can only have one page about the new kirby game though. ...Should Kirby: Triple Deluxe be deleted? Yes I agree, because this page is more accurate. Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 21:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I second that. Delete the other one. StuperStar (talk) 21:34, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :I have fixed all of this. You're welcome. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 21:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 23:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Its official im hyped. Speaking of this upcoming title should we make a page for Super Smash Bros 4? Weve seen a decent amount of gameplay Newraptor (talk) 12:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Paul2 (talk) 13:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC)I agree... there should be a SSB4 page. :No. We should not create an article for SSBB4 until we have substancial information about it. We don't even know if the current name of the game will stick. :I intend to create the article after the game's release. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 20:17, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Beetle Ability It's Beetle Ability.Use Google Translate on This Page. August347 (talk) 02:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Look, we're an English wiki. The ability will probably be called Beetle ability. But until I see a first-party '''English' source, it stays as it is now. The game was literally announced yesterday -- many things have yet to be revealed. This is one of those things. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 03:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Paul2 (talk) 10:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree. It has to be announced before any info regarding that ability or its powers can be announced. I do believe, however, that there should be a Beetle Ability Page. :::People are always really excited about upcoming games, but they often create pages when there's little or nothing to tell. I suggest we wait and make the article when we have substantial information about it. That's the wisest move at the moment. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 20:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Get your Pencils ready! There's a new nintendo direct coming up soon about nintendo 3ds games coming in 2014! There's a good chance Kirby will show up! Paul2 (talk) 12:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Pencils? I'll certainly tune in. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 21:02, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, no such luck. They didn't announce anything about kirby this time. Paul2 (talk) 12:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Release Date Questions? Is the release date in the U.S. March 14, 2014? Paul2 (talk) 13:07, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm doubtful of that. They probably wouldn't wait two full months before releasing the game in the US. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:12, November 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Big Bang' ability? Is this 'ability' even considered a copy ability? Also, Is the name of it 'Big Bang'? How do we know that this is its name? You need to prove that this is the official name. Paul2 (talk) 12:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) : Well, look at this picture, then if you type "big bang" into Google Translate, it should look like this. The ability name and the translation should be about the same. I know Google Translate can be a bit shaky, but it's the best I've got. : KirbyRainboom (talk) 01:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) : Also, the 'Bell' ability has not been announced officially by Nintendo, only in a magazine scan, so I believe it should be removed until Nintendo updates about it. Paul2 (talk) 12:19, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm not involved in this page at all, mainly due to the fact that I don't keep an eye out for any new Kirby releases, but i'll offer my input here. It (the image) appears in a magazine for the game, but perhaps the "Bell" ability should be changed to "Unnamed Bell Ability". For one, the ability could be named Chime, Ring, or another thing similar. The image is itself should stay, of course. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) "Triple Deluxe" Am I the only one who has noticed that "triple deluxe" can mean 3d's (DeDeDe) it is most likely a coincidence because the beta sceenshots are 3d, but could KIng Dedede Be a big part of the story? IBuyWaddleDeesHot (talk) 02:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Interesting speculation, but in most Kirby games, Dedede is involved somehow, and mostly is a boss. Now that I think of it, Dedede is guaranteed to appear in this game! Just look at the gallery section and you will see him. Paul2 (talk) 12:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Bird-like enemy. My edit for adding the 'Unnamed Bird-like enemy' was removed. Why? It was on the Kirby Triple Deluxe Japanese website on one of the videos. If we can have 'Unnamed Clown enemy' then surely we can have 'Unnamed Bird-like enemy'! Paul2 (talk) 12:09, December 17, 2013 (UTC)